Un beso para amar ( kiss to love)
by Sakura line
Summary: Dos jovenes con vidas completamente separada ... una huida... un destino entrelazado... hey! que? acaso penaron que el romance faltaria? pff! xDD pasen y disfruten de esta hermosa historia ...Creada por: Angel reiyel
1. Chapter 1

Día 1

— ¿Qué tal la entrevista? —Su asistente le miró fijamente desde el asiento del copiloto mientras Joaquín conducía, con la vista fija en el camino y sin hacer ninguna señal que indicara que le iba a responder— La heredera de los Valentine tiene todo lo que se puede desear para tu futura esposa —Joaquín frunció ligeramente el ceño mas siguió guardando silencio— Y su familia tiene mucho que aportar para la tuya.

—Es una chica interesante —masculló por fin el rubio, sin despegar aún la mirada de la calle y sin deshacer su ceño levemente fruncido. Su asistente rió.

—Creo que deberías buscar mejores calificativos si quieres que tu compromiso con ella prospere…

—Carlos, cierra la boca –ordenó Joaquín antes de lanzar una maldición entre dientes y mirar de reojo a aquel que consideraba como su amigo más cercano y a quien podía confiarle no sólo sus negocios, sino la vida misma— Supongo que si mis padres la escogieron como mi futura esposa desde que éramos niños, por algo sería. Además, me prometí a mí mismo seguir con este compromiso a pesar de que ya ninguno de los dos esté vivo para ordenármelo: voy a seguir con su voluntad y listo; mi padre deseaba la unión de nuestras familias y yo voy a realizar dicha unión, además… es lo más cómodo.

— ¿Lo más cómodo? —Carlos se acomodó mejor los lentes y enarcó una ceja— Sí sabes que no estamos hablando de una cama o de un sofá, ¿cierto?

—Claro que lo sé —volvió a centrar su atención en manejar y lanzó un suspiro, apretando el volante con fuerza mientras trataba de mantener en orden sus pensamientos— ¿Pero qué quieres que diga? La chica es una extraña para mí. Sí, en nuestra infancia interactuamos muchas veces, pero ella ya no es la misma niña con la que jugué cuando tenía diez años…

—Y sí que ya no es una niña —le interrumpió el otro, con una sonrisa de lo más picaresca en el rostro.

—El punto es… —Joaquín le volvió a mirar de reojo al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada amenazante con sus ojos verdes y hablaba de forma autoritaria—… que no conozco nada sobre ella.

—Bueno —Carlos se acomodó mejor en el asiento y colocó su portafolios sobre sus piernas— tendrás toda una vida para conocerla.

—Supongo... ¡Demonios! —frenó bruscamente, virando el volante rápidamente para desviar la trayectoria del automóvil. Las llantas rechinaron contra el asfalto mientras el carro se detenía en seco y cuando este se inmovilizó por completo, sólo en ese momento Joaquín se permitió volver a respirar, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento que había estado conteniendo el aliento en esos escasos segundos que le parecieron horas.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Carlos, una vez recobrado de la sorpresa, comenzó a mirar a todos lados, totalmente alerta— Las bolsas de aire no se accionaron, por suerte ambos llevábamos el cinturón de seguridad —frunció el ceño de forma pensativa, sacando su lado analítico, como de costumbre, cuando la situación lo requería— pero de igual manera nos pudimos haber matado, deberíamos mandarlo a revisar y, si es posible, enviar una queja a la empresa donde lo adquiriste…

Joaquín sólo asintió, mas no le prestó real atención, y se quitó el cinturón con algo de dificultad antes de salir del auto y recorrer la escasa distancia que le separaba del frente del mismo. Una joven se encontraba sentada a centímetros de parachoques delantero, con ambas manos sobre el rostro y rezando entre susurros de forma desesperada, a la espera del golpe. El rubio ladeó el rostro y suspiró, aliviado, al comprobar que nada le había pasado, pero de igual manera deseaba corroborar que así fuera. Se inclinó levemente y extendió una de sus manos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?

La chica lentamente descubrió su rostro y alzó su mirada hacia él, quien le miraba con seriedad y preocupación en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Asintió de forma casi hipnótica, sin poder despegar la mirada del contrario y, con una mano temblorosa, aceptó la que el desconocido le tendía para así poder ayudarse a poner en pie.

—Me alegra —el joven le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, aunque después frunció el ceño— ¿Segura que no necesitas que un doctor te examine? Los gastos corren por mi cuenta…

Morgan negó de un lado a otro con vehemencia.

—Estoy perfectamente —le sonrió de forma nerviosa. Ahora que la adrenalina ya había pasado, su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar por el susto; cosa que el rubio notó— En serio estoy bien, mira —dio un ligero giro sobre sí misma y después le sonrió, una vez que lo tuvo de nueva cuenta frente así. — Me disculpo por esto, tenía demasiada prisa y no me fijé bien en la calle antes de cruzar… en verdad, lo siento mucho.

—No te disculpes, por fortuna nadie salió herido.

—Eso creo; tu carro… —Morgan señaló con el mentón al mencionado— ¿No le pasó nada?

Joaquín frunció levemente el ceño, sin comprender del todo la pregunta; pero al ver la preocupación en los ojos de color azul verdoso de la chica, no pudo evitar reír.

—Estuve a punto de atropellarte, ¿y sólo piensas en eso? En verdad que eres alguien especial… no cualquiera se preocuparía por algo tan insignificante.

La joven de cabellera castaña clara se sonrojó levemente, desviando la mirada a otro lado, cosa que aprovechó el otro para poder detallar su perfil mejor y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos de forma pensativa al descubrir que se le hacía vagamente familiar. ¿Ya se habían visto en algún otro lado?

Estaba casi seguro de que así era.

—Disculpa…

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Carlos había conseguido salir del carro completamente ileso y miró a la chica con la expectación en sus ojos oscuros, tras el cristal claro de sus lentes— ¿No resultó herida en el percance? —La joven le miró por unos segundos, antes de negar levemente— Me alegra oír eso —se giró hacia Joaquín y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo— Acabo de marcar a la empresa para avisar que vamos retrasados y una limusina ya nos está esperando —señaló con el dedo pulgar por encima del hombro— deberías subir ya. —Joaquín asintió sin mediar una sola palabra y, tras dirigirle una última mirada a la joven, se encaminó con paso resuelto hacia el chofer que le esperaba con la puerta del enorme y lujoso auto abierta para él. Morgan se obligó a fijar su atención en el caballero de anteojos que se había quedado con ella y no en la ancha espalda del rubio— Esta es mi tarjeta, cualquier problema tanto médico como legal, me aseguraré de que sea resuelto —Morgan aceptó a regañadientes lo que le tendía el otro y alzó la mirada justo en el momento para ver como el pelinegro se despedía cortésmente, con un asentimiento de cabeza, y se giraba para alcanzar a su compañero.

Una vez que este subió a la limusina, el chofer se dirigió a la zona del volante y en unos segundos después el transporte se perdió calle abajo, dejándola de pie allí, completamente anonadada, al tiempo que algunos curiosos la observaban como si fuera un bicho raro. Contra penas si se percató que uno de los hombres de la limusina se había quedado allí para conducir el automóvil que unos minutos antes estuvo a punto de arrollarla y ambos habían desaparecida ya de la escena. Lo único que quedaba allí de aquel pequeño incidente era ella misma… y nada más. Como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado realmente y fuera parte de su imaginación solamente. Miró a su alrededor, consciente al fin de que era el centro de atención de todos los transeúntes que se encontraban a su alrededor y, con las mejillas completamente coloradas, comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado hacia su destino como había sido su intención original.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, pues en esta ocasión un apuesto rubio de ojos esmeralda invadía sus pensamientos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

—Nada ha cambiado desde aquella última vez, todo está tal cual como en mis recuerdos —la joven guardó silencio para darle oportunidad de responder a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea— Sí, justo estamos ya de camino a casa nuevamente —Marina miró de reojo a su guardaespaldas para cerciorarse de que estuviera escuchando y descubrir cuál era su postura ante aquella llamada; sin embargo él se mostraba tan imperturbable como siempre y su mirada se mantenía fija en la ventanilla polarizada del automóvil que los transportaba de regreso, por lo que la joven de ojos azules claros sólo pudo mirar parte de su perfil y nada más. En ocasiones como esas le encantaría poder mirarle directamente a los ojos grises y preguntarle qué era lo que realmente estaba pensando…— Perdón, papá, estaba distraída... ¿Qué dijiste? —Asintió levemente ante el comentario de su padre, a pesar de que él no pudiera verle, y le respondió: — No podría emitir un juicio en este momento… —fijó la mirada en la ventanilla que tenía a un lado y suspiró antes de interrumpir lo que seguramente se convertiría en un monólogo fastidioso— tengo en perfecta cuenta qué es lo que esperas de mí, pero no me pidas nada más por el momento. Vine a la isla para entrevistarme con él, como me lo pediste. Un paso a la vez, por favor —guardó silencio una vez más antes de volver a interrumpirle— Lo sé, lo sé, no planeo arruinar tus planes, es sólo que… —acalló cuando la severa voz de su padre se dejó oír al otro lado del teléfono y tragó saliva en seco. Cuando Facundo Valentine tomaba aquella postura tan irascible, no había quién le callara.

Dejó que este se desahogara contra ella como más le gustaba y convirtió la mano que tenía suavemente apoyada sobre su muslo en un puño, al tiempo que trataba de controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y mantenía la mirada fija en aquel oscuro vidrio que la separaba del mundo exterior. Era tonto el hecho de que ya tuviera veintiún años y aun así aquel hombre de cabello levemente canoso y mirada fulminante pudiera controlar sus emociones como más le convenía. Sabía que él la amaba, al fin y al cabo era su única hija y comprendía que sólo deseaba lo mejor para ella. Pero seguía siendo un hombre de negociosos.

—Lo comprendo —musitó con voz levemente contenida para evitar que esta reflejara los sentimientos mezclados que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Al fin y al cabo ya se había hecho buena en eso. Escuchó a su padre por la bocina de su celular, de última tecnología, y miró de nueva cuenta por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante— Sí, está a un lado de mí. Ya te lo paso —le tendió el celular a Niccolo y este lo tomó con suavidad antes de llevárselo al oído.

— ¿Sí? —No podía oír lo que su padre le decía, sin embargo era algo que no necesitaba mucha respuesta por parte del pelinegro, pues este se limitó a responder con monosílabos y a pronunciar sonidos de conformidad. Antes de que Marina pudiera darse cuenta de ello, el hombre se despidió y cortó la llamada— Tu padre dice que te quiere mucho y que tratará de ponerse en contacto contigo en la noche, en cuanto pueda.

Marina asintió y recibió con un murmuro de agradecimiento el artefacto que el otro le devolvía. No faltó mucho para que ambos volvieran a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, mirando a través de sus respectivas ventanillas. Era algo que sucedía siempre entre ellos y la joven estaba completamente acostumbrada al silencio que se creaba en el interior del auto. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se sentía incómoda.

Y sabía perfectamente el porqué.

—Este… —volteó a mirarlo de nueva cuenta y él hizo lo mismo, fijando sus profundos ojos grises en ella de forma penetrante al tiempo que esperaba a que ella hablara— Yo… —le miró directamente a los ojos, pero estos eran tan insondables como siempre y no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran levemente. Era una chiquillada, pero había sabido controlar sus emociones frente él todo este tiempo... Hasta que llegó el momento de que el compromiso con Joaquín se formalizara. Ahora no sabía qué esperaba con exactitud. Más que su guardaespaldas, era la persona en la que confiaba y precisamente por ello se había percatado de la tensión que se había creado entre ambos desde hacía una semana, cuando se enteraron que debían viajar a la isla para encontrarse con el heredero de la familia Lombardi. Niccolo siempre mantenía una barrera impenetrable para el resto del mundo, salvo para Marina. Ahora sentía que había creado una especialmente para que ella no pudiera traspasarla. Una muy alta, lejana y dolorosa— ¿Algo te ha estado perturbando en estos días?

—Nada en particular —el contrario se cruzó de brazos y fijó su mirada al frente, con el ceño levemente fruncido y con el flequillo rebelde de su cabellera negra cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos, haciendo imposible la misión de mantener contacto visual con él.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas de todo esto? —Listo, ya lo había soltado.

—Creo que no te comprendo, ¿a qué te refieres con "todo esto"?

—Bueno… ya sabes —se aclaró la garganta y alzó la barbilla con dignidad— a mi compromiso con Joaquín Lombardi.

Un pesado silencio volvió a reinar de nueva cuenta, tan asfixiante que Marina estuvo a punto de llegar al límite de la desesperación y estuvo convencida de que él no le respondería.

—Sigo sin entenderlo, ¿debería importarme?

La chica apretó ambos puños con fuerza y desvió la mirada de su perfil a la ventanilla, deseando poder ser capaz de controlarse. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta como para esperar algo diferente? Era imposible que la especial amistad y la confianza que había compartido con él tantos años fuera algo de importancia para el otro. Debió haber sabido que todo aquello nunca fue recíproco y para Niccolo, ella solamente era un trabajo más y ya. No había nada más que eso. Sólo alguien que cada día le hacía inmensamente rico con cada momento que pasaba vigilando sus alrededores para que nada malo le pasara, durante años.

Deseó poder enfrentarse a él y reclamarle, desahogar toda aquella desilusión y decepción que sentía al descubrir que la amistad más sagrada que había tenido hasta entonces, sólo ella la consideraba así. La frustración de saberse engañada todos estos años. Un engaño que ella misma se había creado. Pero sabía que no lo haría, no tendría el coraje necesario para hacerlo y a Niccolo jamás le importaría; se limitaría a seguir cumpliendo con su deber como lo estipulado en el contrato.

Esta vez no hizo nada por sacar plática y su guardaespaldas tampoco se mostró interesado en el asunto, por lo que viajaron en un apabullante silencio hasta que el automóvil frenó con severa sequedad, provocando que Marina gimiera por la sorpresa y si no dio a parar contra el asiento del frente, fue porque el brazo de Niccolo reaccionó en el momento preciso y se lo impidió, manteniéndola en su lugar.

— ¿Estás bien? —le dirigió una mirada apremiante, sin apartar su brazo del torso ajeno a pesar de que el auto ya se había detenido por completo y esperó impaciente por una respuesta de Marina. La joven le miró con la duda y asombro pintados en el rostro y asintió imperceptiblemente— ¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó con voz serena al chofer y este se encogió de hombros, nervioso.

—Al parecer hubo un accidente justo enfrente de nosotros. Lamento la manera tan brusca de detenerme, pero de otra manera no hubiera podido evitar el impacto.

Niccolo asintió y apartó su brazo de Marina antes de abrir la portezuela y salir del auto.

—Iré a revisar qué está pasando.

— ¡Espera! Yo voy con…

—Quédate adentro —le ordenó antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar y, cerrando la puerta de nueva cuenta con un golpeteo sordo, rodeó el auto para llegar a la zona indicada, donde al parecer había acontecido una especie de choque.

Marina tragó saliva y fijo su mirada a la parte delantera, percatándose que también el cochero había salido del vehículo y se mantenía a un par de metros de este, observando con preocupación y curiosidad a la vez lo que había sucedido. La joven miró de uno a otro lado, intranquila.

Deseaba poder ser de ayuda, pero tenía claramente en cuenta que ninguno de los dos hombres le permitiría arriesgarse y, por ende, la mantenían allí mientras ellos se encargaban de investigar. Frunció el ceño con desagrado, dándose cuenta de lo realmente inútil que siempre resultaba para los demás. Ya estaba harta de aquella situación, estaba harta de tener que vivir como una Valentine bajo el yugo de su padre y la protección de un hombre al que tantos años consideró su mejor amigo y que acababa de descubrir que para él no era más que una fuente de dinero, cosa que no lo hacía muy diferente de todos aquellos oportunistas que deseaban sacarle provecho de una y otra forma por ser quien era. Poder librarse de aquel matrimonio arreglado que sólo le había traído desdichas y el cual no quería; que le restregaba en la cara una vez más que sólo era un objeto del poderío de los Valentine y que podía ser manejada a mejor conveniencia.

Pero sobre todo, deseaba ser libre, iniciar de ceros y poder ser ella misma sin que nadie le volviera a lastimar, como acababa de suceder con Niccolo, la persona más importante para ella…

Miró la silueta del susodicho a través del vidrio delantero y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos azules, con leves matices verdosos, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Después viró parte de su cuerpo hacia la puerta de su lado y accionó la palanca para que esta pudiera abrirse sin dificultad. Salió al exterior y dio un par de pasos hacia la parte trasera, lado opuesto a donde el chofer y su guardaespaldas se encontraban, y miró por encima del hombro una última vez.

—Adiós, Nicco… —susurró, conteniendo un leve sollozo amargo, y, fijando de nueva cuenta la vista al frente y sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez más, echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de todo lo que hasta ahora era conocido para ella.

— ¡Maldición! —Morgan echó a correr cuando las enormes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sin previo aviso, provocando que todos los que aún se encontraban en las calles buscaran algún refugio, o bien, aquellos pocos que traían paraguas, lo abrieran. Era evidente que la lluvia había agarrado por sorpresa a más de uno.

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, ya oscuro por la noche, y frunció ligeramente el ceño al observar las nubes de tormenta que cubrían al mismo. Nadie hubiera supuesto que de un momento para otro estas aparecerían tras una tarde tranquila y despejada. Aunque no tan tranquila para la chica de cabellera corta y castaña.

¿Quién sería aquel rubio chico? Definitivamente era alguien importante, o no tendría acceso a una limusina como si nada. Además de eso, su carro último modelo y su traje que seguramente le habría costado una fortuna le delataban por completo. ¿Sería miembro de alguna empresa corporativa de gran importancia en la isla? No podía saberlo, y muy probablemente jamás lo averiguaría.

—Concéntrate, Morgan Florent —se amonestó a sí misma en voz alta mientras no paraba de correr, con la lluvia acrecentando por momentos, y ansiosa por llegar al cobijo del porche del edificio donde se encontraba su hogar, que no estaba ya muy lejos. Pero por más que se decía eso, era consciente de que aquellos ojos verdes que la observaron con amabilidad y preocupación, cuando ella creyó que había estado a punto de morir, aún no desaparecían de su mente. Estaba segura que si cerraba los ojos, podría ver los contrarios tan nítidamente como si los estuviera observando en esos momentos— Pero no vas a cerrar tus ojos o te estamparías —masculló, molesta, y apremió el paso.

Una vez que cruzó el pequeño camino de entrada y se acercó al cancel que protegía la puerta principal de gente desconocida, se permitió amenorar el paso y respirar de forma entrecortada para recuperar el aliento. La vieja anciana, quien fungía como portera del lugar, le observó con asombro y curiosidad.

—Buenas noches, señora Corcuera —saludó Morgan con una sonrisa y la casera sólo negó de un lado a otro, con un gesto de su pequeña cabeza llena de canas plateadas.

—No tienes remedio alguno, niña —abrió el cancel por ella y le dedicó una sonrisa maternal al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar, aunque sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un punto en específico del extremo izquierdo de la calle, haciendo que Morgan también volteara a ver por encima del hombro— ¿Y eso?

— ¡Oye! —la joven corrió de regreso a la calle, renunciando al amparo del edificio y adentrándose de nueva cuenta en la lluvia— ¿Estás perdida? ¿Podemos hacer algo por ti?

La joven que caminaba con paso desganado, completamente calada hasta los huesos por la torrencial lluvia y abrazándose a sí misma con la vana esperanza de conservar un poco el calor en su cuerpo, alzó el rostro y miró directamente a los ojos a quien le hablaba; con curiosidad, sorpresa y temor en sus ojos azules.

Morgan abrió los ojos de forma anonadada mientras observaba el rostro de la desconocida y reconocía en él muchas facciones que ella misma poseía. Incluso los ojos de la contraria eran muy parecidos a los suyos, sólo con un matiz más azul que los propios. La miró de arriba abajo, sin poder salir de su asombro, mientras detallaba su vestimenta costosa completamente arruinada por estar ya empapada, su larga cabellera castaña que se adhería al contorno de su cuerpo por la humedad y el flequillo de la misma enmarcando su faz pálida y asustada.

— ¿Quién eres tú?


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2

— ¿Alguna novedad? —Joaquín se incorporó inmediatamente de su silla giratoria de cuero negro y miró con aprehensión a quien acababa de abrir la puerta de su despacho tras unos cortos y rápidos toques a la misma.

Desde que se había enterado de la desaparición de Marina Valentine, el día anterior, no había dormido ni un sólo instante haciendo todo lo posible por tratar de localizarla. Ya habían pasado más de quince horas desde entonces y no tenían ni un solo indicio de dónde podría estar.

El guardaespaldas de la joven se quitó los lentes de sol, tras cerrar la puerta de la oficina tras de sí, y negó levemente. Sus ojos eran completamente inescrutables para el rubio, sin embargo había tensión en su expresión y las leves ojeras bajo sus ojos no lo dejaban mentir: él tampoco había podido dormir tratando de encontrarla.

—Tanto mis hombres como yo no hemos podido dar con nada, sólo algunas personas vieron a una joven con la descripción de Marina, pero eso no nos ha llevado a ninguna parte.

Joaquín suspiró y volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento, frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

—La policía ya está enterada y están haciendo su parte, como se trata de la hija de uno de los mayores magnates de nuestros tiempos… Mientras tanto, los detectives privados que contraté siguen buscando —Joaquín miró al joven de cabellera negra y ojos grises; frunció el ceño de forma pensativa— Crees que… ¿Crees que se trate de un secuestro?

Niccolo tensó la mandíbula, pero trató de no mostrar ninguna alteración ante la simple idea de que esa fuera la verdad.

—No estamos seguros aún, pero si eso llegó a pasar… me encargaré de que los malditos paguen por lo que han hecho. —Musitó para sí con fiereza antes de aclararse la garganta levemente, retomando el hilo de la conversación— Por el momento, nadie se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros para pedir alguna clase de rescate, de igual manera estaremos al tanto —fijó la mirada en el panorama que mostraba una de las muchas ventanas de la oficina de Joaquín, que se encontraba en el décimo piso del edifico de la empresa de los Lombardi— No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad…

— ¿Has hablado con Facundo Valentine? —Esa era una de las cuestiones que más le atemorizaban al joven rubio, no quería ni imaginarse el caos que estaría armando en ese momento y si no fuera porque el hombre residía desde hacía mucho tiempo fuera de la isla, seguramente estaría ahora mismo con las autoridades, amenazando y obligando a que actúen de una vez por todas. Para desgracia de Joaquín, aunque era demasiado influyente en aquel lugar, de igual manera no gustaba de abusar de su poder y prefería que todo se hiciera de la manera ya establecida; aunque la mayoría de las veces ese sistema fuera bastante disfuncional. Pero Facundo Valentine no era de esas ideas.

—El Señor Valentine está muy preocupado por su hija.

—Con eso querrás decir que está hecho una furia, ¿cierto? —Niccolo sólo le miró de forma imperturbable y Joaquín suspiró, girando su silla para quedar frente a la enorme ventana que tenía a sus espaldas y mirar la ciudad desde lo alto por la misma, perdiendo su mirada a la distancia— Ya has hecho mucho por el momento, será mejor que tú y los tuyos descansen; mis hombres se encargarán mientras lo hacen.

—Si me permite, prefiero continuar con mi trabajo —Niccolo entrecerró los ojos y fijó su penetrante mirada en la espalda del contrario. Había resentimiento en sus ojos grises— No descansaré hasta no saber que está sana y a salvo.

Joaquín volvió a colocar la silla en su postura original y afincó sus codos en la superficie de madera costosa y pulida de su escritorio, antes de apoyar su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas y devolverle la mirada con una seria y solemne.

—Quizá tú puedes hacerlo, pero tus compañeros necesitan descansar tras más de quince horas exhaustivas de trabajo ininterrumpido.

—Nadie dijo que ellos no podían descansar —el pelinegro no apartó su mirada y alzó imperceptiblemente la barbilla con orgullo y desafío— Soy yo el que decide qué hacer con su tiempo. Si me permite… —hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza con respeto cargado de desdén antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia la salida del lugar.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ¿Te sientes culpable por tu breve descuido a la hora de proteger a Marina, quien era tu obligación, y tratas de remediarlo de alguna forma para sentirte mejor? O es algo más.

Niccolo se detuvo frente a la puerta, con la mano en torno a la perilla de la misma, y le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio y provocación por encima del hombro.

—Eso es algo que no le incumbe.

—Respecto a ti, no. Sin embargo estamos hablando de mi prometida y será mi deber protegerla una vez estemos casados. Cualquier cosa que la involucre, me concierne a mí, por lo que quiero saber cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones.

El guardaespaldas hizo un ruido despectivo con los dientes y le dedicó una sonrisa irónica antes de abrir la puerta.

—Di lo que quieras.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y cerró tras de sí de forma brusca, dejando a Joaquín solo y sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones, con la vista fija en la puerta por la cual había desaparecido el pelinegro. Después sonrió.

—No eres honesto contigo mismo, Niccolo Tescotti.

Morgan miró a la joven que se encontraba sentada en el otro sofá, en la sala de su departamento, e inmediatamente después volvió a fijar la mirada en la pantalla del televisor antes de que la otra se percatara de que era observada.

Aún no comprendía del todo porqué le había ayudado, sin saber siquiera exactamente de qué huía. Después de encontrarla en medio de la lluvia, por un acto impulsivo que aún no tenía del todo claro, la invitó a entrar a su hogar y se ofreció para ayudarla, si es que lo necesitaba. Después de eso la chica se presentó como Marina Valentine, heredera de su prestigiosa familia, y explicó que se había fugado de su casa pues deseaba iniciar una vida por su propia cuenta y sin ataduras, aunque su historia era demasiado ambigua y había varias dudas que Morgan tenía y que la otra se mostraba reacia en aclarar.

Por supuesto que estaba enterada de que la familia Valentine eran dueños de una de las corporaciones más importantes de todo el continente y poseían una fortuna inmensa. En pocas palabras, tenían poder y nadaban en dinero. Sabía que la cabeza de la familia Valentine tenía una hija, esta pocas veces salió en los medios como para que alguien pudiera reconocerla a simple vista, debido a un atentado que la chica sufrió en su infancia. Pero Morgan, a pesar de no tener la certeza de que la mujer que tenía ante sí fuera realmente Marina Valentine pues no llevaba consigo nada que la identificara, le creyó crédulamente y se ofreció a hospedarla mientras esta pudiera encontrar una manera de resolver sus problemas. Lo cual iba a ser un poco difícil, tomando en cuenta que había olvidado traer consigo alguna de las muchas tarjetas de crédito que poseía, o dinero en efectivo, con lo cual poder iniciar una vida independiente; todo lo había dejado en su automóvil junto con su teléfono celular, para que el GPS integrado en el mismo no delatara su ubicación.

Sólo le quedaba iniciar su vida desde ceros, literalmente, como tanto deseaba. Su única alternativa era encontrar un trabajo y hacerse de un pequeño capital propio; mientras tanto, la joven tendría que quedarse allí y pasar desapercibida el mayor tiempo que fuera posible.

Morgan apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba con cansancio. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

La puerta que daba al exterior se abrió y por ella entró Elise, cargada de bolsas que contenían el mandado. La recién llegada cerró tras de sí tan rápido como le fue posible y observó a las otras dos con una mirada suspicaz antes de dirigirse a la mesa del comedor y colocar todas sus compras sobre la misma.

—Deberían ver el desorden que hay allá afuera, en el centro de la ciudad. Todo está hecho un caos —jaló una de las sillas y tomó asiento. Se le notaba en su expresión que había tenido una mañana bastante ajetreada— Patrullas por todos lados haciendo sonar su sirena, autos negros yendo de aquí para allá y tipos con cara de matones y policías por igual interrogando a todo el mundo. Todos te están buscando —miró a Marina con sus ojos castaños y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida— Sí que te has armado una buena.

—Ni que lo digas —Morgan cambió un canal en el televisor con el control remoto y suspiró— en todos los noticieros ya comenzaron a pregonar su desaparición.

—Lo siento tanto… no me gustaría tener que causarles tantos problemas, pero en cuanto tenga una manera de librarme de todo esto….

—Ni siquiera lo digas —le interrumpió Elise mientras se despeinaba su propia cabellera, teñida de rosa pálido, por mera aburrición— Siempre es divertido tener un poco de acción.

Elise era la mejor amiga de Morgan desde que ambas iban al instituto, fue allí donde se conocieron. Ella se había emancipado desde los catorce años y vivía por cuenta propia en aquel cómodo departamento al tiempo que estudiaba y trabajaba en un club nocturno por las noches como cantante. Dos años después de eso, la abuela de Morgan falleció y ella la invitó a vivir allí y le ayudó a conseguir un trabajo, como cantante, en el mismo lugar donde trabajaba. Desde entonces se habían hecho inseparables. Siempre había sido dinámica y despreocupada, vivía a su propio ritmo y poco le importaba lo que los demás le dijeran o pensaran de ella. Detestaba la monotonía, por lo que buscaba actividades diferentes en las cuales entretenerse y constantemente cambiaba algo en su cuerpo para verse distinta, como teñirse el cabello, de colores ciertamente extraños para una cabellera, y volvérselo a teñir de nuevo cuando se aburría del anterior.

—Bueno —Morgan apagó el televisor y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Marina, quien veía por la pequeña ventana que tenía a su mano izquierda con aire ausente. Compartió una mirada con Elise y esta se encogió de hombros— será mejor que no pensemos en ello por el momento.

—Muchas gracias, chicas —la chica de larga cabellera castaña rojiza y de ojos azul mar las miró con una sonrisa— por ayudarme sin hacer muchas preguntas al respecto.

Morgan la miró sin decir nada, con aquella sensación extraña que le rondaba desde que la había conocido la noche anterior, y Elise se puso de pie de un brinco, provocando que su exuberante busto rebotara levemente con el movimiento.

—Debo prepararme para ir a trabajar, hoy te supliré —le guiñó el ojo a su mejor amiga antes de encaminarse hacia su habitación y hablar mientras lo hacía: — Les encargo que guarden las cosas por mí... ¡Y les recuerdo que el flan es mío!

Morgan y Marina se miraron a los ojos, con asombro, antes de echarse a reír y comenzar a hacer lo que la pelirosada les había encargado.

Niccolo miró la hora en su celular y masculló entre dientes. Un cuarto para las ocho de la noche. Ya habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que Marina había desaparecido y si la situación seguía así, seguramente se volvería loco. Tenía más de un día entero sin dormir absolutamente nada y contra penas si había comido en todo ese lapso. ¿Hasta cuándo se prolongaría aquella agonía?

— ¿Dónde te has metido, niña? —Preguntó apenas en un susurro, golpeando el volante de su BMW Z4 con desesperación antes de aferrarlo con fuerza.

Se sentía completamente atrapado en aquel vehículo y lo peor era que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo. Estaba estacionado cerca de donde había ocurrido la desaparición de la chica y esperaba algo, algún indicio que le indicara el camino que debía seguir para poder encontrarla.

Escuchó unos leves toquecitos sobre el vidrio polarizado de su ventanilla y giró parcialmente el rostro hacia su izquierda para poder ver la silueta de uno de sus ayudantes antes de bajar la ventana y bajarse parcialmente las gafas oscuras que usaba para ocultar el cansancio en sus ojos y así poder vislumbrarlo mejor.

— ¿Alguna novedad?

El otro negó de un lado a otro. Su rostro denotaba de igual manera el cansancio de todo un día de trabajo extenuante. Pero no llegaba ni a un tercio del agotamiento que el pelinegro padecía.

—Lo siento, hemos estado buscando y preguntando a los alrededores, pero nadie vio nada.

—Comprendo —Niccolo volvió a acomodarse los lentes y fijó la mirada hacia el frente, sin soltar el volante— Gracias por el esfuerzo, pueden tomar la noche libre y mañana reanudan su labor de búsqueda.

—Jefe… —el hombre se aclaró la garganta y le miró un tanto preocupado— los chicos y yo creemos que debería tomarse un descanso; terminará colapsando si no lo hace.

—No se preocupen por tonterías, sólo preocúpense por hacer un buen trabajo mañana a primera hora. La señorita Valentine es su prioridad, no lo olviden.

El miembro de los guardias de la familia Valentine se irguió, levemente tenso ante el seco tono de su superior, y asintió.

—Se hará como usted diga. Entonces paso a retirarme.

Niccolo asintió, mas no dijo nada y subió la ventanilla del auto de nueva cuenta antes de poner en marcha el motor y comenzar a perderse calle abajo, mirando un segundo por el retrovisor al guardia, quien se reunía con sus otros compañeros para dar el aviso.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su celular, que se encontraba sobre el asiento del copiloto, y masculló entre dientes antes de volver a fijar la mirada al frente y centrarse únicamente en conducir. Tenía que darle un informe detallado al padre de Marina sobre el progreso de la búsqueda. Sin embargo no estaba de humor en esos momentos para aguantar a su déspota jefe. Ya había soportado suficiente en aquel último día como para echarle la cereza al helado. Por lo que estiró la mano y tomo el celular con rabia antes de apagarlo y arrojarlo de nueva cuenta hacia el asiento sin siquiera mirarlo.

Viró hacia la izquierda, tomando un atajo, aunque ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba con exactitud. Sólo dejaría que su instinto le guiara, aunque terminara dando círculos por la ciudad sin cansancio. ¿Tenía algo que perder? Lo que más le importaba se había extraviado y era capaz de entregar todo lo demás con tal de recuperarlo. No importaba qué tenía que sacrificar, pero lo haría por encontrarla. Estaba seguro que la encontraría, sí que lo haría.

Era hora de hacer su movimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Día 3

Joaquín se retiró los anteojos para leer, haciendo a un lado los documentos que leía y analizaba, y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, agotado. Tenía una empresa que atender además de encargarse de la búsqueda de Marina y no sabía hasta cuánto tiempo más duraría antes de que su cuerpo terminara por desfallecer. Bostezó al tiempo que se desperezaba y giró la silla hacia la ventana que tenía detrás de sí, para sumergirse en el panorama que tenía frente así y tratar de poner su mente completamente en blanco. Acción que le estaba costando mucho realizar.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, pero el rubio no hizo nada para voltearse pues sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente maleducado como para pasar sin avisar antes?

— ¿Admirando el amanecer? —Preguntó Carlos al tiempo que depositaba una carpeta con el informe sobre la búsqueda de su prometida.

—Siempre me ha gustado observar la luz dorada del sol bañar los edificios de la ciudad mientras este asciende a los cielos o cuando decae muy lentamente para ocultarse y sumergir todo en penumbras.

—Ya te me pusiste poético, ¿dormiste algo esta noche?

—Un par de horas —asintió Joaquín, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el cómodo diván que estaba en una esquina de la amplia habitación.

—Creo que deberías descansar más, la falta de sueño ya te está afectando, amigo —Carlos sonrió de manera burlona y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —El joven empresario apartó por fin la vista del exterior y se giró para enfocar su mirada en los ojos oscuros de su acompañante.

— ¿Respecto a la búsqueda de la señorita Valentine? Ninguna con relevancia —empujó un poco la carpeta por la superficie para acercársela y este la tomó y abrió, colocándose de nueva cuenta los lentes para darle una hojeada a su contenido— Algunos locatarios de la zona lograron ver a una joven con una descripción parecida a la de tu prometida salir corriendo rumbo a la zona este de la ciudad, pero esa información no ha sido comprobada todavía. Por lo tanto, se seguirá buscando en el centro de la ciudad, donde se le vio por última vez, y los lugares adyacentes al mismo.

Joaquín asintió, con la vista fija en un párrafo final en una de las hojas y la dejó a un lado para continuar leyendo en la siguiente.

—Así que eso descartaría el secuestro —alzó la mirada de los papeles y buscó en la expresión de Carlos algún indicio de su opinión. Este se encogió de hombros, imperturbable.

—No estamos seguros, podría ser que trataba de escapar de sus atacantes y estos, al final, lograron dar con ella. Sin embargo…

—No hay asomo alguno de agresión en la escena —le interrumpió.

—Así es, se encontró la puerta abierta de par en par, la del lado posterior izquierdo, justo en el lugar donde ella se encontraba posicionada en el automóvil, según la declaración de su propio guardaespaldas y del chofer. Pero eso no nos revela nada y por lo demás, no hay ninguna otra evidencia de nada.

— ¿Tú qué crees que haya sucedido realmente?

— ¿Mi opinión? No serviría de mucho, ya que no ayudaría a esclarecer el asunto. Sin embargo veo muy poco probable que la joven haya sido raptada o atacada. Es demasiado sospechoso, Niccolo Tescotti y el chofer se encontraban cerca del vehículo; si alguien hubiera intentado un atentado contra ella, hubieran alcanzado a escuchar la violencia y los gritos por parte de ella, y eso no fue así. Ninguno de los dos escuchó nada y, para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la joven ya no se encontraba en su lugar de origen… ni en sus alrededores.

—Lo mismo creo —Joaquín dejó la carpeta a un lado y de nueva cuenta se quitó los anteojos antes de mirar a Carlos de soslayo— Algo la hizo huir, estoy seguro, y ese algo es nuestro compromiso.

—Muy probable —su ayudante se encogió de hombros y le devolvió una mirada seria y solemne e, instintivamente, Joaquín supo que no era todo lo que tenía que decirle— Hay algo más —le confirmó las sospechas sin necesidad de que el otro las expusiera en voz alta— Se tiene registrado que los hombres de la familia Valentine se retiraron ayer, alrededor de las ocho de la noche, para tomar un descanso y reanudaron sus labores de búsqueda a primera hora de hoy, hará una hora más o menos, por ello de las cinco de la mañana —Joaquín asintió, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención y el pelinegro prosiguió: — pero a Niccolo Tescotti no se le ha vuelto a ver desde el día anterior.

Un pesado silencio se formó entre los dos hombres.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo que no se le ha vuelto a ver?

—Bueno —Carlos se acomodó mejor sus lentes y le miró a través del cristal de los mismos— dio la orden de que sus hombres se retiraran por esa noche y al día siguiente volvieran al trabajo, es decir hoy. Uno de los empleados de los Valentine lo vio por última vez; fue a él a quien le dio las instrucciones y dice que, después de hacerlo, partió en su automóvil rumbo al norte. Hice algunas averiguaciones: se supone que anoche debió darle un informe del avance de la búsqueda al secretario del Señor Valentine y no le llamó a la hora acordada, tampoco lo hizo directamente con Facundo Valentine. Trataron de ponerse en contacto con él y hasta entonces no han logrado localizarlo. Yo personalmente le llamé al número de celular que me proporcionaron y me mandó directamente a buzón.

—Lo tiene apagado —sospechó Joaquín, fijando la vista en un punto particular de su oficina y meditando la información que acababa de recibir— ¿Crees que algo malo le haya sucedido?

—No podría asegurarlo, ¿quieres que mande a alguien a investigar?

—Sería lo mejor —corroboró el rubio, tras reflexionarlo un poco— manda a alguno de los detectives, que contratamos para el caso de Marina, que se encargue ahora del caso de su guardaespaldas.

Carlos asintió y sin mayor preámbulo, se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la salida y cumplir con el mandato recibido. Una vez en el umbral de la puerta, se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa burlona, pero sus ojos dejaban relucir la preocupación que sentía por él.

—Iba en serio cuando te aconsejé que descansaras un poco, tienes las ojeras más horrendas que he visto en mi vida —y tras decirle aquello, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Elise bostezó despreocupadamente cuando salió de su habitación y sin demorarse en mirar a las dos chicas que estaban en la puerta, a punto de partir, se dirigió al refrigerador y lo abrió antes de sacar un flan y comenzar a degustarlo.

—Vaya, ¿van a algún lado tan temprano? —Fijó su mirada castaña en las dos jóvenes antes de darle una cucharada a su flan y llevársela a la boca, haciendo un murmullo de completa satisfacción al hacerlo.

— ¿Tan temprano? ¡Es casi mediodía! —Le recriminó su compañera de habitación, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sólo vamos a por unos ingredientes que nos hacen falta para la comida, Morgan me enseñará a cocinar —terció Marina con una sonrisa. Se notaba a leguas que hacía un gran esfuerzo de voluntad para no reír.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Como a eso de las tres de la mañana —volvió a bostezar y tiró el empaque del flan a la basura una vez que terminó de comerlo— Y no puedo creer que hoy de nueva cuenta tenga que regresar a lo mismo… —suspiró desganadamente y se echó sobre el sofá más cercano a ella— Esta vez vendrás conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, no puedo faltar al trabajo tan seguido —confirmó Morgan, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes y mirando por encima del hombro, hacia la salida— Será mejor que nos apuremos.

— ¿Y consideras que es buena idea llevarla? —Elise señaló a Marina con la barbilla y ladeó el rostro— Ayer el centro estaba atestado de miles de monigotes buscándola como perros rabiosos. En el club no fue tan diferente… había un hombre haciendo preguntas.

— ¿Un hombre? —Inquirió Morgan, alertada.

—Así es —la joven agitó su mano sin preocupación— a mí no me habló, pero le estuvo preguntando a una de las meseras si no sabía algo sobre una chica que, curiosamente, describió como la que está a un lado de ti. Sin me permiten decirlo, era extremadamente guapo. Tenía un no sé qué, un aire tan salvaje…

Morgan giró su cabeza para mirar a du lado, provocando que su corta cabellera castaña clara, con dos largos mechones que le llegaban por debajo del hombro, se moviera con el movimiento. Marina abrió ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó una mano al cuello, totalmente nerviosa.

—Ese hombre… ¿Qué apariencia tenía?

Elise lo meditó por unos momentos, llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla y dándose leves golpecitos con este mientras lo hacía.

—Veamos… su cabellera era azabache, sus ojos claros… no sabría definirte un color exacto debido a la escasa luz en el lugar, pero a mí me parecieron como plateados, o azules muy claro. Su tez era pálida y vestía como un matón sexy de una película de acción. Lo que más me llamó su atención, pues alcancé a escuchar su conversación con la mesera que ya les comenté, fue su voz: clara y profunda, empleando un leve tono amenazador que lo hacía muy atrayente.

—Dios mío, Nicco…

— ¿Quién?

—Niccolo Tescotti, mi guardaespaldas —Marina volteó a ver a Morgan, tratando de tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta— debí suponer que me estaría buscando… Dios mío, ¿y si me encuentra? —Se aferró al brazo de su compañera y Morgan pudo notar el terror en sus ojos azules— ¡No puedo permitir que me encuentre!

—Tranquilízate —trató de calmarla— no creo que te encuentre por el momento. El club se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad y este lugar está bastante alejado del mismo.

—Tardarán en dar con él —aseguró Elise, poniéndose en pie— Y para entonces, nosotras te habremos ayudado a escapar de la isla, de ser necesario. Si no deseas que te encuentren, no lo harán. Es una promesa.

—Ustedes no conocen a Nicco… —susurró con voz ahogada la joven, negando levemente— No hay lugar en el cual me pueda esconder sin que él pueda llegar hasta donde estoy. Por el bien de su trabajo, hará lo que haga falta por encontrarme y llevarme arrastrando de ser necesario.

—El tipo pinta cada vez menos agradable —Morgan torció levemente el gesto y después suspiró—Creo que Elise tiene razón, será mejor que no salgas para nada de aquí. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te identifique ante la policía.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar un poco? Te ves algo alterada —intervino Elise, poniéndose en pie.

Marina asintió, sin poder controlar los temblores en su cuerpo, y se encaminó hacia la recamara de Morgan, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con suavidad y dejando a las dos amigas de pie, en medio de la sala.

—No sé tú, Morgan, pero… —Elise volteó a ver a la mencionada con una expresión suspicaz en su rostro de elegantes facciones— ¿No crees que el parecido entre ustedes es sorprendente?

Morgan no respondió y en cambio mantuvo la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada por la que había desaparecido la otra joven. No era necesario que se lo hicieran notar, pues se había percatado de ello en el mismo instante en el que la había conocido, aquella noche bajo la lluvia en medio de la calle. ¿Quién era exactamente Marina Valentine?

¿Quién era exactamente Morgan Florent? Creía saberlo, pero ya no estaba tan segura.

Y no era la única experimentando esa clase de sentimientos, pues Marina tenía las mismas dudas rondando por su mente constantemente, desde que aquel caos se había desatado.

Joaquín entró en el atestado club nocturno y miró a su alrededor con aire crítico. Había hecho caso a los consejos de Carlos y tras haber dormido casi todo el día, ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar, buscando una manera de despejar la mente por un par de horas. Lo que le agradó del local, además de su ambiente, fue el hecho de que, al parecer, nadie le reconocía. O casi nadie. Y eso ya era una ventaja enorme.

Lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era que alguien se percatara de su presencia y le asediara con preguntas incómodas. No estaba para esos asuntos.

Ocupó una de las pocas mesas disponibles, cerca del escenario, y pidió un whisky doble antes de fijar la mirada en la chica de voluminosas proporciones que en ese momento se encontraba interpretando una rítmica melodía con buena voz y bien entonada. La canción finalizó poco tiempo después de que le trajeron su bebida y comenzó a secundar a los demás presentes con sus propios aplausos antes de acercarse el vaso a los labios y dar un pequeño trago para degustar el sabor fuerte y algo amargo del vino.

Pasaron los minutos y el rubio se entretuvo mirando a las personas de las mesas de su alrededor. En esa noche no iba a pensar en nada más que no fuera en él mismo. Adiós negocios, adiós preocupaciones. Dejaría todo en manos de Carlos mientras él buscaba una manera de eliminar el estrés acumulado de esos últimos días. De cierta manera sí estaba funcionando, pero al olvidar todo aquello que le aquejaba, volvió otro asunto que había tenido escondido momentáneamente. Aquellos ojos verde mar volvieron a ser los protagonistas de sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su cabellera corta y castaña clara, sus facciones… ¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la mente? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, no había compartido con ella más que unas simples palabras y unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo. Y de igual manera, aquel breve encuentro con la chica del accidente había logrado colarse dentro de sí de una manera que jamás creyó posible. Y no es como si la conociera, pero algo tenía la joven que la hacía única, especial… Y a la vez familiar.

Alzó la mirada de nueva cuenta al escenario cuando escuchó que una canción era interpretada nuevamente y, dando un trago más profundo a su whisky, fijó la mirada en la joven que estaba parada en medio del mismo. Por poco se atraganta con el fuerte líquido que le quemó la garganta.

¿Acaso era una broma del destino? Por un momento vago, al mirarla sólo de refilón, creyó que se trataba de Marina Valentine. Pero al apreciar mejor su rostro, pudo darse perfecta cuenta que no era su prometida, sino la causante de tanta divagación anterior.

Estaba allí, era de carne y hueso y no sólo una imaginación. Cantaba con un sentimiento y una perfección que nunca antes había visto a nadie hacerlo, ya fuera hombre o mujer. Se volvía una con la melodía y con el escenario en el que se encontraba, y lograba cautivar a la audiencia de manera impecable. En todo el tiempo que duró su canción, no pudo desviar la mirada ni un sólo instante de su angelical rostro, reflejando el mismo sentimiento que requería la pieza.

Cuando terminó la función, los aplausos no esperaron a dejarse oír en todo el recinto, incluso él mismo se vio aplaudiendo de forma entusiasmada y de manera inconsciente. La joven hizo una leve reverencia ante su público y bajo de la tarima para encaminarse hacia las mesas y permitir que la felicitaran y alabaran, caminando de allí para allá de forma grácil y siendo seguida atentamente por la mirada esmeralda de Joaquín Lombardi.

Cuando Morgan pasó cerca de su mesa, el hombre no pudo evitar que su propia mano actuara por instinto y la tomó de la muñeca, reteniéndola junto a sí e impidiendo su andar. La chica frenó en seco y volteó a ver detrás de sí con disgusto, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, estos se abrieron levemente por el asombro y dejó de poner resistencia. Así que ella también lo recordaba. No habían pasado muchos días desde lo sucedido, sin embargo había una alta probabilidad de que para la otra fuera un acto insignificante como para tener que guardarlo en su memoria. Pero al parecer ese no había sido el caso.

—Veo que tú tampoco me has olvidado —susurró, haciéndose oír contra penas entre tanto bullicio de su alrededor, y mucho antes de que Morgan pudiera decir algo.

—No sabía que fueras un cliente del club —logró articular al fin, entre leves balbuceos aunque inmediatamente después se arrepintió de lo dicho. Si fuera un cliente habitual, sabría su nombre o la hubiera reconocido; además parecía que era completamente ajeno a ese tipo de ambiente. Su corazón latía de forma acelerada y una sensación agradable invadía su mano, allí donde su piel tocaba con la suya. ¿Había alguna forma de poder controlarse?

Él sonrió, provocando que las piernas de Morgan flaquearan levemente.

—Si debo ser sincero, es la primera vez que visito el lugar. Pero de haber sabido que trabajabas aquí, hubiera venido desde mucho antes, con tal de encontrarte.

¿Por qué tenía que tener una voz tan jodidamente varonil y sensual?

—Bueno… Yo… —no sabía qué decir. ¿Él la había estado buscando? Le parecía de lo más improbable. Siendo rico como era, no se podía explicar cómo un hombre como ese, que podía tener a disposición a cuanta mujer bella que quisiera, se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como ella— ¿Estás tratando de ligar conmigo? —preguntó al fin, con una sonrisa divertida.

—No lo sé, pero si está funcionando dímelo para no detenerme.

Morgan rió y se soltó suavemente de su agarre.

—Lo siento, pero debo volver al trabajo— antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, el otro volvió a agarrarla de nueva cuenta y le miró, sin comprenderle.

—Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver —urgió Joaquín, mirándole de forma profunda con sus ojos verde oscuro.

—No entiendo para qué quieres volver a verme, por lo que tuve entendido en nuestro anterior encuentro, tú y yo pertenecemos a círculos diferentes.

No deseaba engañarse a sí misma, daría lo que fuera por poder compartir más tiempo con aquel hombre que era un completo desconocido para ella, sin embargo debía ser sensata y mantenerse apartada. En primera razón, porque efectivamente no le conocía. Y en segunda, porque nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Joaquín sabía que ella tenía razón, estaba actuando impulsivamente y eso rompía con todos los estándares que tenía de hombre de negocio centrado y juicioso. Además, ya estaba comprometido con alguien más y no sólo eso, sino que su prometida se encontraba desaparecida, sin saber qué clase de suerte corría, y él en lo único que podía pensar era en coquetear con aquella joven que se le parecía tanto. Eso no tenía sentido.

Soltó su mano, mas no dejó de mirarla. Ella tenía razón, pero tampoco podía hacer a un lado sus emociones y negar que estas existieran.

—Mañana a las cinco de la tarde te estaré esperando en el parque, junto al viejo olmo. No es necesario que me confirmes o niegues nada —aclaró al ver que la joven abría la boca para comentar algo— Comprenderé si no asistes, pero de igual manera estaré esperando.

Y sin dejar que Morgan pudiera siquiera protestar, sacó dinero de su billetera antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa para pagar su bebida a medio terminar, y salir del establecimiento con paso firme, seguro de sí mismo.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Marina se tensara, nerviosa, y mirara entre toda aquella oscuridad la superficie de madera levemente carcomida por el tiempo.

Las chicas habían salido a trabajar hacía varias horas, aun así le parecía improbable que ya hubieran regresado a casa y mientras tanto, ella debía mantenerse quieta y sin hacer el menor ruido posible para no llamar la atención de los vecinos. Precisamente por eso era por lo que mantenía todo el departamento en sombras, ella sentada en el sofá en medio de toda esa quietud.

Tragó saliva, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, que contra apenas si lograba deslumbrar, y se puso lentamente de pie al escuchar la llamada repetirse de nueva cuenta, pero con más insistencia. ¿Quién sería a esas horas? Lo más sensato sería que no abriera la puerta, sin embargo algo dentro de sí le inquietaba y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya se encontraba encaminándose hacia la entrada del departamento y apoyó una mano sobre la misma, una vez que llegó junto a ella.

Esperó por unos momentos, aguardando la respiración, pero nada sucedió y cuando apenas se estaba permitiendo respirar nuevamente, los toques se escucharon por tercera vez, apremiantes; provocaron que la joven diera un leve respingo y apartara su mano de la puerta para abrirla de forma inconsciente. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder mirar por el resquicio de la puerta y sus pulmones fueron incapaces de inhalar aire puro al ver a la persona que estaba de pie en el umbral.

—Nicco… —musitó con voz temerosa y estrangulada, con su cuerpo temblando violentamente. Rápidamente aferró la perilla de la puerta y, apoyando un hombro sobre la madera, empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra esta para cerrarla, sin embargo el pelinegro fue más astuto y metió un pie en medio de esta y el marco y toda posibilidad de escape para la chica se vio reducida a ceros— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Por favor, vete a casa!

Niccolo no respondió y bastó con que aplicara un poco de fuerza para que los esfuerzos de Marina fueran inútiles y la puerta se abriera completamente, provocando que la castaña trastabillara. Una vez recuperado el equilibrio, retrocedió lo más que pudo, alejándose de su guardaespaldas, quien ya había podido introducirse al departamento, pero el sofá le cortó la huida y alzó la mirada horrorizada hacia el intruso.

—Por favor… vete…

A pesar del miedo que traslucía su voz temblorosa, no le hizo caso y le tomó su muñeca con inusitada fuerza, lastimándola. Marina no pudo contener un leve gemido de asombro y dolor ante esa acción que le provocaba daño y busco desesperadamente algún medio o instrumento con el cual ayudarse para librarse del doloroso amarre. Pero antes de que su cerebro pudiera reaccionar de forma adecuada, Niccolo la atrajo hacia sí y envolvió su menudo cuerpo con sus protectores brazos, aferrándola con una fuerza que casi hería, pero que Marina ni siquiera podía percibir debido a que no podía salir del asombro.

—Nunca más… —masculló con voz profunda y contenida por el sentimiento de verle perdida; hundió su rostro entre el sedoso cabello de ella y aspiró su embriagador aroma— nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto, jamás.

—Nicco… —Marina entrecerró los ojos, permitiendo que las lágrimas rodaran con libertad por sus mejillas pálidas y ocultó su rostro contra el torso de él, rodeando su esbelta pero bien formada espalda, con sus manos para percibir su fuerza y calor; acercarle hacia sí para poder sentir su cuerpo lo más cerca posible del suyo y hacerse a la idea de que todo era real, no un invento de su desesperado corazón.

Pero antes de que Marina pudiera llegar a comprenderlo, Niccolo cortó aquel anhelado abrazo y puso unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre ellos, sin embargo no impidió del todo el contacto con ella y apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola a los ojos con serenidad. Como siempre, la mirada de él no dejaba traslucir nada que le indicara a Marina lo que realmente estaba pensando, sin embargo había un brillo en sus ojos grises que no había visto antes en ellos. ¿Resignación? ¿Dolor?

—Ahora que te he encontrado, debo llevarte de regreso. Has causado todo un caos con tu huida, incluso llegamos a pensar que algo malo te había pasado.

— ¿Qué? —No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Y su corazón volvió a resquebrajarse ante aquellas palabras. Por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, había creído que Niccolo realmente se había preocupado por ella y que, ahora que la había localizado, no iba a permitir que se marchara de su lado. Pero al final, lo único que le importaba era su trabajo. Y ella era ese trabajo.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué debía ser tan doloroso?

—Tu padre está hecho una furia, pero seguramente se le pase el coraje cuando vea que estás bien. También Joaquín Lombardi ha estado tratando de localizarte.

— ¿Joaquín? —Farfulló, aún anonadada, antes de apartarse bruscamente y perder todo contacto corporal con él. Retrocedió un par de pasos para asegurarse de que no tratara de nueva cuenta tocarla y le miró con desprecio, con lágrimas atrapadas entre sus pestañas por la rabia— Lo siento, pero no planeo regresar. Ya puedes irte.

—No voy a irme sin ti —frunció el ceño con molestia— mi obligación es devolverte a tu padre a salvo.

—Pues bien, puedes decirle a mi padre que no regresaré —le espetó con ira, tratando de aparentar de esta manera la agonía que sentía en esos momentos. Hasta que el otro no se marchara, no lloraría, no se podía permitirse flaquear de esa manera— Ahora vete antes de que llame a la policía.

—Me encantaría ver que lo intentaras siquiera —se burló el pelinegro con desdén, pues la policía también la estaba buscando y ella lo sabía. Instantes después, toda expresión desapareció de su rostro y le miró de forma penetrante y con seriedad— ¿Por qué eres tan terca? ¿Estás nerviosa por la boda? Deja de ser tan infantil y corre a los brazos de tu prometido, que te está esperando ansioso.

Marina se acercó, sin decir absolutamente nada, y una vez frente a él le plantó una bofetada a su mejilla izquierda con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz.

— ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos azules sin que ella fuera capaz de detenerlas ya. Niccolo sintió un nudo en su garganta, no por el golpe que acababa de recibir, sino por verla llorar de aquella manera tan angustiante— ¿Terca yo? ¡Todo el mundo quiere que me case con Lombardi, incluido tú, sin importarles siquiera lo que yo opine al respecto! Es lo más conveniente… —rió de forma casi histérica— ¿Qué me importa a mí lo que sea conveniente? ¡Tú no comprendes nada! —comenzó a golpearle el torso con los puños fuertemente cerrados, desahogando una milésima parte del dolor que le embargaba. Él no hizo nada por impedírselo— ¡No lo comprendes! Me rompes el corazón una y otra vez… y todavía tienes el cinismo… —sollozó y alzó los ojos anegados en lágrimas hacia él— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que a quién amo es a ti?

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar de forma coherente, Marina se puso de puntitas y, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, acercó sus labios levemente húmedos por las lágrimas a los de él, hasta que estos se rozaron tímidamente. Al principio Niccolo no reaccionó, se mantuvo completamente quieto, tieso por la sorpresa, sufriendo de una lucha interna en la que su razón y sentimientos se disputaban por ver quién regiría. Con un brazo le rodeó la cintura y con el otro tomó su nuca y la acercó más hacia él, profundizando el beso con urgencia, invadiendo toda privacidad de la joven e imponiendo su presencia con una ferocidad que dejaba a Marina sin aliento. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y permitió que fuera él el que guiara el beso, tratando de seguir su ritmo sin mucho éxito. Cuando Niccolo se percató que a la castaña le costaba trabajo respirar, bajó la intensidad y le beso con ternura y delicadeza, como si fuera la cosa más valiosa que jamás pudiera poseer.

Cuando ambos al fin se separaron, a los dos les hacía falta el aliento. Niccolo tomó un mechón de su largo cabello castaño y se lo llevó a los labios con reverencia, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo. El color en las mejillas de Marina se intensificó ante este acto y le miró al rostro con timidez y asombro, con la respiración agitada por aquel arrebatado beso del cual aún no podía recuperarse. Dudaba que algún día pudiera hacerlo.

Cuando su guardaespaldas al fin abrió los ojos y le miró directamente con ellos, Marina tragó saliva, nerviosa de nuevo, pero a la vez con una determinación que no creía que fuera capaz de poseer.

—Dímelo —Niccolo la observó, sin comprender— Dime que no me dejarás ir… que no me entregarás a nadie más. Por favor, dímelo…

Él sonrió antes de abrazarla con dulzura y hacer que ella apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Le besó el cabello antes de dirigir su boca a su oído y musitar:

—Jamás te dejaré ir ni te entregaré a nadie más, te lo prometo… Eres mía.


	4. Chapter 4

Día 4

Marina abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el tranquilo rostro de Niccolo a su lado, quien dormía profundamente boca abajo y con la cabeza ladeada hacia ella, recargada sobre una almohada. La joven se acomodó mejor en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana, antes de ocultar su cara entre las almohadas, sonrojada y avergonzada por los recuerdos abrumadores de la noche anterior.

Niccolo la había sacado de casa de Morgan y Elise para llevarla a su propio departamento, al otro extremo de la ciudad. La joven nunca supo que tenía su propio hogar en la isla, pues desde que apenas era una niña, él vivía en la residencia de los Valentine fungiendo como su guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, tiempo atrás había adquirido el lugar y aunque nunca lo usaba, siempre estaba disponible para cualquier emergencia; precisamente por eso era que nadie conocía su ubicación salvo él, la señora que le mantenía habitable el domicilio, y ella misma. Estarían a salvo por el momento.

En cuanto llegaron, ninguno de los dos pudo contener su urgencia de tenerse lo más cerca posible el uno del otro y, antes de que alguno pudiera percatarse siquiera de lo que sucedía, habían terminado por hacer el amor en aquella enorme y confortable cama matrimonial. Marina no se arrepentía de haberle entregado su primera vez al pelinegro. Le amaba con toda el alma y hubiera sido un total suplicio el estar lejos, sobre todo si se casaba con alguien que no era él. No estaba segura de los sentimientos de Niccolo hacia ella, pero no deseaba arruinar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos meditando sobre el asunto. El sólo recordar el maravilloso cuerpo del hombre que tenía a un lado, el haber explorado cada parte de él con sus manos, el mezclar su aroma con el suyo y el vendaval de emociones y sensaciones que se produjeron en su interior cuando unió su cuerpo con el de ella era más que suficiente para que se volviera a acalorar y su pecho se contrajera de nueva cuenta, haciendo que perdiera el aliento. Daría toda la fortuna que poseía con tal de poder compartir más de eso con él, de poder seguir disfrutando de sus cálidos besos.

Apartó el rostro de las almohadas y volvió a fijar su mirada en la expresión serena y relajada de su rostro dormido. Respiraba profundamente, señal de que estaba completamente entregado al sueño y Marina supuso, por las ojeras que lograban notarse aún por debajo de sus párpados cerrados, que tenía mucho tiempo de no dormir de aquella manera.

—Nicco… —apoyó suavemente su mano sobre una de las mejillas de él y le acarició con los dedos un par de mechones negros que caían rebeldemente sobre su frente y sien. El aludido se quejó entre sueños antes de parpadear y mirar a Marina directamente a los ojos.

Estiró su brazo para poder rodearle la cintura con él, por debajo de la sábana, y atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Le besó la sien con delicadeza y comenzó a acariciarle el largo y sedoso cabello.

—Estaba pensando… —aguardó un momento, mientras reprimía un bostezo, antes de continuar: — que deberíamos salir de la isla lo más pronto posible. Iremos a donde tú quieras.

Marina parpadeó, con sorpresa, antes de separarse lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

El otro sonrió de forma burlona antes de incorporarse sobre la cama, provocando que la sabana resbalara por su piel y dejara su pálido y musculoso cuerpo al desnudo. La castaña se sonrojó y apartó la mirada a otro lado, avergonzada.

—Creo que después de lo que pasó anoche, no podré llevarte con tu padre como si nada. Además —la miró de reojo, con sus ojos grises totalmente serenos pero a la vez haciéndola intimidar, pues la estaba observando de forma penetrante y posesiva— no planeo entregarte a ningún otro.

—Nicco… —Marina le miró, anonadada, y sonrió— Yo tampoco quiero apartarme de tu lado.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que reserve boletos para el día de hoy? —La joven miró hacia el techo para permitir que el otro saliera de la cama y se pusiera los pantalones.

—Sería lo mejor… —frunció el ceño.

Había algo que la molestaba, no podía definir qué era, pero sentía que tenía algo que hacer antes. ¿Qué era?

Giró el rostro hacia la ventana con las cortinas corridas y observó a un tímido rayo del sol naciente asomarse por un resquicio mientras escuchaba a Niccolo en el baño contiguo. Se estiró cual larga era sobre la cama, suspirando, y cerró los ojos mientras meditaba el asunto.

—Espera —abrió los ojos y miró a su guardaespaldas, que salía del baño y la miraba con una ceja alzada, con incredulidad. Ya lo recordaba— Antes de eso, me gustaría poder dirigirme a un lugar en especial. Tengo algo que hacer.

Morgan leyó la nota de Marina por enésima vez, pero eso sólo consiguió que se confundiera aún más. Lo único que decía era que volvería, y también le agradecía por todo lo que había hecho por ella hasta ahora. Miró a Elise, que se encontraba sentada en la silla que estaba a un lado suyo, en la mesa del comedor, y esta sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Crees que algo le sucedió?

Elise lo meditó por unos momentos antes de negar con un gesto de cabeza.

—Dice que volverá, ¿no? Debemos creerle. No parecía una mala chica y estoy segura que ya nos dará una explicación de todo lo sucedido. ¿No piensas así?

—Eso creo… —pero a pesar de que lo decía, su voz reflejaba la inseguridad que la castaña tenía al respecto.

—No te preocupes —su compañera se puso en pie y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarla— Ustedes dos comparten un lazo especial que nada ni nadie puede romper.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Abrió sus ojos verdosos y la miró con sorpresa y confusión.

— ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? —Por la expresión que puso Morgan, se percató de que así fue. Suspiró— Cuando regrese, sabrás a lo que me refiero.

Se dirigió a la puerta y tomó sus llaves que se encontraban colgadas en un pequeño clavo, a un lado de esta.

— ¿Vas a salir?

—Así es —Elise se giró y le dedicó una mirada llena de picardía con sus ojos castaños— Estaré fuera todo el día, así que si necesitas algo, sólo me llamas al celular y listo. Mientras tanto, aprovecha para arreglarte —le guiñó el ojo traviesamente.

— ¿Arreglarme? Espera un segundo… —cayó en la cuenta de lo que a la otra se refería y frunció el ceño— No me digas que ayer me viste en el club…

—No te lo digo entonces —sonrió como si nada y vio el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared: la una y media de la tarde— ¡Mira la hora! Se me hace tarde.

— ¿Para?

—Eso es obvio, ¿no? Para comprar más flan

Y sin decir nada más, salió al pasillo del exterior y cerró tras de sí, dejando a Morgan completamente sola en aquel pequeño departamento y aún con la duda de si asistir o no rondando por su mente.

—Bueno, no sé si sean buenas o malas noticias, pero tienes que oír esto —Carlos entró a la habitación que Joaquín había destinado como oficina en su residencia y la cual embargaba todo lo necesario para que el rubio pudiera realizar su trabajo con comodidad.

El aludido, que se encontraba de pie frente al enorme ventanal que daba al precioso y bien cuidado jardín de la mansión, se dio la vuelta para observar al pelinegro, quien acababa de entrar, como siempre, sin avisar, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido exactamente? ¿Ya se sabe algo de Marina?

Carlos negó y enseñó una carpeta a rebosar de papeles en su interior. Los informes de los distintos detectives que habían contratado para el caso de la chica.

—Algo parecido, la cuestión es que… mira —sin pedir permiso, tomó el control remoto de la mesa de centro de la estancia y encendió el enorme televisor de pantalla plana, cambiando los canales rápidamente hasta dar con las noticias locales— mira quién acaba de llegar a la isla.

Joaquín abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver al hombre de edad madura bajar del jet privado, propiedad de los Valentine, e inmediatamente subir a una limusina blanca tras ser asediado por todos los reporteros de las distintas áreas de los medios de la comunicación, quienes gritaban sus preguntas respecto a la desaparición de su hija y las medidas que se estaban llevando a cabo para localizarla. Su ayudante y guardaespaldas trataban de mantener bajo control a la multitud que los rodeaban. El primero trataba de explicar que no se trataba de un secuestro, pues hasta ahora nadie se había comunicado con ellos para acordar el precio del rescate, echando por tierra así las teorías que se habían especulado todos esos días en las noticias. Mientras tanto, Facundo Valentine se mostraba tan frío e imperturbable como siempre. Una cámara logró hacer un acercamiento claro de su rostro, con sus duros ojos celestes mirando a los demás con arrogancia y superioridad y su corta cabellera de color arena, por la cual asomaban ya varias canas que anunciaban su edad madura. Segundos después, se perdió en el interior de su vehículo seguido en primer lugar por su asistente y en segundo lugar por los hombres de seguridad. Todo eso ocurría en vivo desde el aeropuerto.

Joaquín frunció el ceño, con la vista fija en la pantalla y su atención sumergida en el caos que se había ocasionado en la isla por la aparición del magnate número uno del lugar.

—Apaga la televisión —ordenó antes de encaminarse hacia su escritorio y tomar asiento en su silla de cuero. Carlos le obedeció— Así que el importantísimo Facundo Valentine viene a hacerse cargo del asunto él mismo.

—Bueno, tú ya habías sospechado que lo haría, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo es su única hija y ya han pasado tres días desde su desaparición. En su lugar, yo haría lo mismo.

Joaquín se masajeó las sienes al tiempo que trataba de meditar el asunto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que transcurre antes de llegar hasta aquí?

— Uno de sus asistentes se puso en contacto conmigo hace sólo una hora. Su itinerario no incluye una visita a los Lombardi por lo pronto, pero me pidió una recepción contigo mañana a primera hora, tuve que recorrerte algunos pendientes para que puedas estar a la hora concertada. Creí que querrías que lo hiciera.

—Sí, sí, me parece perfecto. Actuaste bien.

Carlos asintió, orgulloso por su proceder, antes de tenderle la carpeta que llevaba en las manos.

—Estos son los reportes actuales de la investigación. Al parecer, uno de los detectives dio con un perímetro más o menos aproximado de su ubicación y ya están buscando. Respecto a Niccolo Tescotti, aún no se tiene mucha información. Se le vio en un club nocturno, en una de las calles que dan directamente a la avenida principal, la misma noche en la que se perdió contacto con él. No se ha sabido nada más.

Joaquín asintió, meditabundo. Así que tanto Niccolo como él habían tenido la idea de visitar el mismo club, sólo que él un día antes. ¿Habría encontrado alguna información de importancia? Al parecer toda aquella locura estaba por finalizar.

—Carlos, cancélame todas las citas y deberes que tenga para el día de hoy —habló por fin, tras unos minutos de estar sumergido en sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Cómo? —Su asistente se veía sorprendido por esta decisión— ¿Qué planeas hacer?

El chico no respondió y se puso de pie, tomando su saco y colgándoselo sobre uno de sus hombros; se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Espera, Joaquín…

—Tengo algo que hacer.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y planeaba llevar a cabo lo que había dicho la noche anterior, aunque fuera por última y única vez.

Era hora de terminar con todo aquello.

No entendía aún porqué estaba allí, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Morgan había salido de su departamento y se había encaminado hacia el lugar indicado anteriormente por el rubio. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Ni siquiera le conocía, no sabía su nombre y su única fuente de información que tenía para averiguar algo más sobre él consistía en un pequeño trozo de papel con el nombre y teléfono de su asistente. Tarjeta que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de leer. Si realmente estuviera interesa de saber algo sobre él, ya lo hubiera investigado desde el momento en que lo conoció, ¿no?

Pero a pesar de que se quería aferrar inútilmente a ese pensamiento, era completamente consciente de que las cosas no eran así. Desde el mismo momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que estaba perdida y que a partir de ese momento, compararía a todos los hombres con el chico que había tenido enfrente. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Se acercó al viejo olmo, que ya conocía bastante bien, y por una milésima de segundo pensó que él no asistiría, que todo había sido parte de su imaginación y ahora descubriría que, efectivamente, nada fue real. Pero en cuanto estuvo allí, sus ojos se toparon con la silueta del rubio, quien tenía la vista fija hacia el cielo mientras la esperaba. Aquella visión fue más que suficiente para robarle el aliento y que sus piernas comenzaran a flaquear. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irresistiblemente apuesto?

Como si se hubiera percatado de su presencia, Joaquín giró su rostro hacia ella y le miró fijamente con aquellos ojos de color esmeralda que tanto habían cautivado a Morgan desde un inicio. Tras unos segundos sin que ambos dijeran nada, el otro al fin le dedicó una sonrisa que a ella le pareció encantadora.

—Viniste.

—Tú me citaste aquí, ¿no? —La joven trató de mostrar algo de dignidad y alzó la barbilla, desafiante— tenía tiempo libre y pasaba cerca de aquí; de otra manera jamás hubiera venido.

El otro rió, divertido ante la pastura de ella, y la tomó de la mano sin previo aviso, haciendo que se recargara contra el tronco rugoso del viejo árbol y mirándola de aquella manera tan arrebatadora mientras la tenía aprisionada de aquella manera.

—Desde el día en que estuve a punto de atropellarte, no he podido sacarte de mi mente…

Morgan abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tragó saliva, sintiéndose turbada por sus palabras.

—Ni siquiera nos conocemos… no sabes ni mi nombre, y yo no sé el tuyo… —musitó con voz entrecortada, en un vago intento por mantener la racionalidad.

Joaquín alzó una de sus manos y tomó un mechón de su cabellera clara, para sentir su textura y disfrutar con el contacto.

—Eso se podría solucionar, si sirviera de algo…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Trató de buscar su mirada, pero el otro se empeñaba en mantenerse distante, a pesar de la cercanía corporal que mantenían. Súbitamente se apartó, dejando a Morgan por completo anonada— Oye, ¿qué te sucede? Tú me citaste… y me dices todo esto, ¿acaso juegas conmigo?

Él negó, pero en ningún momento hizo amago de voltearse a verla. Seguía dándole la espalda, con la vista fija a la distancia.

— ¿Jugar contigo? —Habló por fin, con una voz que no parecía la suya— He jugado con muchas mujeres en mi vida… pero con la única que jamás jugaría es contigo. —Volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa apesadumbrada y fue en ese momento en el que la castaña se percató qué era lo que su mirada tenía de diferente en aquella ocasión: soledad. — Sé que no te conozco, ni tú a mí… pero no puedo evitar que algo me queme por dentro cada que pienso en ti… en tus ojos, en tu cabello, en tu sonrisa, en tu rostro…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, preguntas? ¿Por qué el sol sale todos los días y se oculta de igual manera? ¿Por qué hay estrellas en el cielo? ¿Por qué existimos? No puedes responder a eso, como yo tampoco puedo responderte… Dime, ¿sientes lo mismo?

Morgan asintió, hipnotizada por la voz del hombre que tenía ante sí, y con todo lo que decía, aunque la información le costaba ser asimilada por su mente. Él sonrió, de la misma manera que lo había hecho minutos antes.

— ¿Lo ves? Eres especial… lo supe desde el mismo momento en el que estuve a punto de matarte y tú, en lugar de recriminarme y amenazarme con sacar cada centavo posible a mi costa por lo sucedido, me preguntaste si mi automóvil estaba bien. Pero eso no cambia las cosas… —volvió a desviar la mirada, incómodo. Morgan no dijo nada y él continuó, hablando más para sí— Cuando te cité ayer en este lugar, lo hice con la intención de conocerte, de saber todo lo posible de ti y que tú pudieras hacer lo mismo respecto a mí, si es que realmente sentías lo que yo siento y no sólo eran imaginaciones mías.

—Lo siento —aseguró, con voz fuerte y clara, apremiante— También creía que no eras real y que tarde o temprano debía despertar a la realidad. Pero no quiero hacerlo, me importas… llámalo amor a primera vista si quieras —se sonrojó ante su sinceridad, pero siguió hablando de la misma manera apasionada— pero de igual manera no he podido sacarte de mi mente. Quiero conocerte, saber todo lo que pueda de ti y vivir mi vida descubriendo cada mínimo detalle de la tuya.

Joaquín abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volteó a verla, anonadado y, según creyó ver Morgan, alegre por sus palabras. Pero inmediatamente aquella expresión radiante desapareció y fue sustituida por una de pesar.

—No podemos.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú me citaste, te importo… me importas… ¿Por qué no?

Él se acercó a ella nuevamente y le acarició con suavidad su mejilla con el dorso del dedo índice.

—Mi nombre es Joaquín Lombardi.

Por unos momentos, Morgan no encontró relación de eso con lo que hablaban, hasta que la verdad cayó sobre sí como una pesa de mil toneladas, dejándola indefensa y sin aliento.

— ¿Lom…Lombardi?

Asintió, sin muchas ganas, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, dejando caer su mano y perdiendo el contacto con su piel. No podía creerlo, era el empresario multimillonario, codiciado por todas las chicas de la alta sociedad. El soltero de oro, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y no sólo eso, una de las personas más importantes para la comunidad de aquella isla. Sencillamente no podía creerlo, pero debió habérselo imaginado desde el principio. Una persona como él jamás se fijaría en ella, iba totalmente en contra de toda ley y orden social. Había sido una estúpida por creer que podría pasar algo más.

—No podemos vernos ya.

Movió la cabeza lentamente en un gesto afirmativo, tratando de mantener a raya todo el dolor que sentía por dentro y no ponerse a llorar allí, frente a él. No valía la pena. Ni siquiera se había interesado por su nombre, sencillamente porque todo lo que había dicho era nada más que palabras. No podía siquiera imaginar que sus verdaderas intenciones de no desear saber cómo se llamaba consistían en que sería más doloroso para él el tener que separarse de ella, tomando en cuenta que era un hombre comprometido y que no podía faltar a su palabra ya dada desde tiempo atrás. Aunque ahora se arrepentía completamente de ello.

—Lo comprendo.

Joaquín alzó la mano, en un vago intento por tocarla aunque fuera por última vez, sin embargo se contuvo en el último segundo y en cambio, la miró a los ojos, deseando poder descifrar lo que estos trataban de decirle. Se apartó lentamente.

—Lo siento.

—Yo más.

Joaquín tragó saliva y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla sin emitir ningún sonido y en cambio se dio la vuelta, alejándose de allí con paso rápido y firme. Mientras más distancia pusiera entre los dos, sería más fácil. O al menos eso deseaba suponer.

Cuando su silueta se perdió a la distancia, Morgan permitió que las lágrimas que tanto habían insistido por salir en esos últimos minutos, brotaran con libertad de sus ojos y se deslizaran suavemente por sus mejillas, sin poder apartar la mirada del lugar por el cual había visto por última vez al hombre que amaba.

—Fuiste una tonta…

Sus piernas no pudieron soportar más su peso y lentamente resbaló por el tronco hasta caer sentada limpiamente en el pasto, con las rodillas dobladas frente así. Se las abrazó con fuerza para ocultar su rostro entre ellas y poder de esta manera llorar.

El sol se ocultaba entre los edificios de la ciudad, tiñendo todo a su alrededor con una nítida luz dorada y anunciando que la noche pronto llegaría. Se preguntó si algún día este volvería a brillar para ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Día 5

Sus ojos aún estaban levemente hinchados por pasar toda la noche en vela, llorando. Sin embargo había amanecido con la determinación de no dejarse abatir por eso. Tendría que sacar fuerzas de algún lado, pero debía seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Joaquín Lombardi jamás hubiera existido en su vida. Aunque había sido por un periodo relativamente corto, aun así había logrado saber lo que era amar… y atesoraría ese momento para siempre.

Más importante aún, no comprendía qué hacía allí, frente a la enorme mansión de los Valentine. Un mensaje de un número desconocido había llegado a su celular, pidiéndole que fuera a esa dirección a las nueve de la mañana y que allí se le explicaría todo. Como remitente, sólo había unas siglas: M.V.

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que se trataba de Marina, y precisamente porque tenía aquella corazonada de que sería ella, es que se había decidido a asistir. De otra manera, ni de loca hubiera ido; ya estaba cansada de las citas con desconocidos. Ahora, la cosa era averiguar qué se esperaba de ella. Alzó la mano para tocar el interruptor sofisticado que seguramente suplía al timbre común, pero una limusina a sus espaldas la hizo desistir de su intento.

Se giró para ver de quién se podría tratar, y lo hizo justo en el momento en el que el chofer abría una de las portezuelas traseras y por ella salía nada más y nada menos que el causante de su inestabilidad emocional.

Joaquín miró a Morgan sin poder salir de su asombro, quedando a medio camino y bloqueándole la salida a Carlos, quien trataba de mirar por algún hueco lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Justo cuando trataba de poner orden a su vida una vez más, aparecía para atormentarle de nuevo, con su presencia llena de luminosidad y con aquella mirada franca que tanto habían cautivado al rubio. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, de forma inconsciente e impulsiva, y la tomó entre sus brazos sin que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de poner resistencia alguna.

Carlos se quedó mirando la insólita escena con una expresión de asombro y a la vez horror, que si Joaquín hubiera observado, seguramente le hubiera parecido cómica. Pero en esos momentos estaba más ocupado aspirando el dulce aroma de la castaña mientras la acercaba aún más hacia sí, casi impidiéndole respirar. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que ella realmente estaba allí y que no era una ilusión.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Morgan contra el cuello de Joaquín, con la voz estrangulada y con el corazón desbocado, albergando lo que sabía bien que no debía albergar: la esperanza.

—No puedo seguir con esto… no puedo seguir con esta farsa —Joaquín alzó el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos, sujetándola por el mentón, antes de reclamar sus labios como suyos. Morgan dejó caer inerte los brazos en sus costados, sin poder tener control de su propio cuerpo y con las piernas a punto de fallarle; si no hubiera sido porque la sujetaba, seguramente se hubiera desplomado. Muy lentamente cerró los ojos, permitiéndose sentir la calidez de los labios de él contra los suyos mientras sentía que la felicidad que había creído perdida el día anterior, al fin retornaba a ella. — Te quiero a mi lado, sé que suena estúpido… pero no podré ser feliz con nadie más que no seas tú —la ronca voz del rubio le hizo estremecer el cuerpo y le miró como si de un sueño se tratara.

Carlos, quien había visto el beso entre los dos amantes sin poder articular ni una sola palabra, se aclaró la garganta, tratando desesperadamente de llamar la atención de su amigo, al tiempo que miraba por encima de ellos con un mal presentimiento.

Facundo Valentine había sido testigo de todo.

—Facundo, puedo explicarlo…

—Será mejor que sea una buena explicación —habló con voz de hielo al tiempo que miraba a Morgan con un resentimiento tan profundo, que la chica no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se tensara por el temor. Instintivamente, Joaquín se colocó frente a ella de forma protectora. El magnate volvió a fijar su mirada celeste en el que se suponía que sería su futuro yerno— Mi hija podría estar muerta, ¿y tú encontraste consuelo en una cualquiera?

—Será mejor que te retractes… —le amenazó el rubio, tensando las mandíbulas con fuerza para mantener bajo control la ira.

—Y será mejor que tú comiences a comportarte como lo que eres —el hombre alzó la barbilla con orgullo— Al menos que quieras arrepentirte por lo que estás haciendo, y te aseguro que lo harás…

—No le temo a tus… —no pudo terminar con la frase, porque un automóvil de color plateado, que se trasladaba a toda velocidad, frenó bruscamente detrás de ellos, junto a la limusina de los Lombardi, haciendo rechinar los neumáticos contra el asfalto al hacerlo; quien conducía era muy hábil y sabía lo que hacía, porque logró estacionarlo limpiamente y sin ninguna clase de percance. La puerta del copiloto se abrió bruscamente y por ella bajó Marina, sujetando una carpeta en su mano izquierda y dejando a todos los allí presentes boca abiertos por su repentina aparición, sobre todo al descubrir que estaba completamente sana y a salvo.

—Por favor, deténganse —suplicó mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban ellos y se ponía en medio de ambos contrincantes, encarándose a su padre, quien no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Marina, estás bien… —su impulso fue abalanzarse sobre su hija y estrujarla entre sus brazos, sin embargo algo en su expresión hizo que desistiera en el intento.

La joven se encaminó hacia él con paso firme y abrió la carpeta que retenía con ella como si fuera su vida misma. De ella sacó una vieja fotografía y se la tendió a su padre.

— ¿La reconoces?

El corazón de Facundo estuvo a punto de quebrarse en dos al ver el sonriente rostro de su amada y difunta esposa, la cual se mantenía a prudente distancia del columpio que albergaba a dos niñas de escasos cinco años que jugaban en él. Las dos mostraban una sonrisa inocente e infantil en sus radiantes rostros. ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Él mismo la había tomado.

—Myriam…

—Así es —confirmó Marina, con una sonrisa tranquila— Myriam Valentine, con sus dos hijas mellizas: Marina y Morgan —se hizo a un lado y le pidió con la mirada a Joaquín que hiciera lo mismo, para que su padre pudiera observar a la joven que había estado protegiendo tras de sí— Ahora, ¿no crees que ella se parece a alguien?

Facundo la miró y sintió que los ojos se le humedecían al reconocer en el rostro de la castaña el de su propia hija, la cual había creído perdida hacía muchos años atrás.

—Mi niña… mi Morgan… —susurró con la voz rota.

Morgan no entendía que estaba pasando, miró a Marina sin comprender absolutamente nada mientras observaba la situación como si fuera sólo una simple espectadora. La Valentine le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y se acercó a ella, tomándole ambas manos con las propias y viendo su expresión inaudita al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo por no reír por ello, y de felicidad.

—A mí también me tomó un poco de tiempo el asimilar la realidad, pero lo cierto es que tú eres mi hermana melliza, quien se extravió en una feria el día en que ambas cumplíamos los cinco años de edad —le explicó, dejándola aún más confundida. — En cuanto te vi aquella noche en la que me escapé, supe inmediatamente que no era la primera vez que te veía y es por ello que te pregunté que quién eras. Después, cuando te presentaste, estaba casi segura de que eran demasiadas coincidencias. Tus facciones tan parecidas a las mías, tu nombre, que era idéntico al de mi hermanita menor perdida y aquella sensación insistente en que no era sólo por azar el que me encontrara contigo. Tenía que averiguar si eran sólo suposiciones mías.

—Yo… perdí la memoria cuando era niña —musitó con voz lejana la joven, sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos de Marina, como si estos la hipnotizaran. — Mi abuelita… ella dijo que había sufrido un accidente y que me había golpeado la cabeza. Lo único que podía recordar era mi nombre...

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa aún más radiante, antes de abrazarla con fuerza por un segundo. Tanto Joaquín como Carlos estaban aún más perdidos que Morgan. ¿La heredera Valentine tenía una hermana? ¿Morgan era su melliza? Compartieron miradas, anonadados.

Niccolo bajó del auto, miró a Marina por encima de este, a través del cristal oscuro de sus gafas, y le dedicó una casi imperceptible sonrisa cuando ella se separó de su hermana, demostrándole de esa manera su apoyo y brindándole fuerza para que pudiera continuar. Ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y asintió, antes de fijar de nueva cuenta su atención en la pálida joven que tenía ante sí y seguir relatando lo sucedido.

—No estaba segura, pues no tenía una imagen de mi hermana guardada en mi memoria. Era demasiado pequeña cuando fue la última vez que te vi y mi padre mandó a hacer desaparecer toda evidencia de tu existencia, dolido ante el veredicto de las autoridades, quienes te habían dado por muerta, tras meses sin poder localizarte. Mamá también había quedado destrozada y, sin poder evitarlo, tu rostro terminó por desaparecer de mis recuerdos, aunque siempre supe que había tenido una hermana a la que había amado con todo mi corazón. A la que todos habíamos amado —miró por encima del hombro a su padre, pues sabía que ese sería un golpe muy duro para el hombre— Poco tiempo después de haber cumplido los once años, mi madre falleció de leucemia y a partir de ese día tanto el nombre de ella como el tuyo fueron completamente eliminados de las memorias de nuestro hogar. Gracias a Nicco, pude encontrar una vieja fotografía que había sido tomada días antes de que desaparecieras. Tras verla, no me ha quedado ninguna duda. Quien desconfíe, puede hacerte una prueba de ADN, sin embargo yo estoy completamente segura: eres mi hermana, Morgan.

No podía ser cierto, todo aquello debía ser un sueño, un sueño del que tarde o temprano tendría que despertar. Pero si había una posibilidad de que todo fuera real…

—Entonces… yo… ¿Soy una Valentine?

Marina asintió, antes de voltear a ver a su padre y desafiarle con la mirada.

—A partir de hoy renuncio a mis derechos como heredera de la familia —después sonrió dulcemente— Jamás dejaré de ser tu hija, pero ya va siendo hora de que sea yo quien decida qué hacer con mi vida —volteó a ver a Niccolo, quien se había acercado discretamente desde su BMW hasta ella, y le pasó una mano por la espalda para acercarle hacia ella, dispuesta a nunca más dejarle ir. —Joaquín, lo siento mucho... por no poder seguir con nuestro compromiso, sin embargo te estaría engañando si continuaba con toda esta farsa; pero sobre todo, me estaría mintiendo a mí misma y a mis sentimientos. Yo ya tengo a quien amar.

Facundo, aún atormentado por los recuerdos del pasado, se acercó lentamente hacia Morgan, quien aún se encontraba en shock por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y le tendió la fotografía. Ella pudo reconocerse en una de las dos niñas como a sí misma, y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos antes de mirar al hombre que tenía enfrente, acabado porque la vida se había cizañado con él, y le abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondida unos segundos después.

Niccolo y Marina, tras ver aquel reencuentro entre padre e hija, compartieron miradas mientras el pelinegro entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos y le besaba dulcemente los labios, entregándole todo el amor que sentía por ella con ese sencillo gesto y recibiendo, a su vez, el amor que la castaña le profesaba.

—Mi hija… nunca más te dejaré marchar de nuevo —le susurró Facundo a Morgan al oído, con voz cargada de sentimiento. Ya no le importaban las apariencias, lo único que deseaba era que sus hijas pudieran ser felices como más les convenía, por decisión propia de ellas.

Ella sollozó contra el hombro de su padre antes de que ambos por fin se separaran y se miraran a los ojos una vez más. Después de eso, volteó a ver a Joaquín, quien estaba parado atrás y con una expresión que dejaba a claras que estaba igual de liado. Rió con alegría, a pesar de las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos, y corrió hacia él para poder echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y abrazarle.

—No quiero volver a sentir el dolor que padecí al creer que nunca más te volvería a ver… ¿Crees que una Valentine sea lo suficiente buena para un Lombardi?

Él le miró con sus ojos verdes irradiando por el amor que le tenía y le sonrió.

—Sólo Morgan es mucho más de lo que yo pudiera merecer o desear.

—Creo que no me queda de otra más que amarte, Joaquín Lombardi —él le colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y le besó la mejilla de forma reverencial.

—Estaré ansioso por ello —se separó sólo lo suficiente para poder verle al rostro, tomándoselo con gentileza entre sus manos, y dedicarle una sonrisa cargada de pasión y anhelo— Te amaré por el resto de mi vida, Morgan Valentine, no tengas duda alguna de ello. —Después de decir aquello, le besó una vez más en los labios, olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba y siendo consientes únicamente de la existencia del otro.

Esperar lo que el futuro les deparaba junto a la persona amada, sería la mejor aventura que las hermanas Valentine podrían disfrutar jamás.


End file.
